


Treats Are Not Just For Kids

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Vegeta takes his brother Tarble Trick-or-treating never expecting his night to change his life forever.





	Treats Are Not Just For Kids

“Tarble, would you settle down,” Vegeta growled as he tried to attach the yellow belt to his brother’s waist.

“Hurry up, Vegeta! It’s going to start soon!” Tarble exclaimed as he fidgeted around in excitement.

“We have an hour,” Vegeta said as he finally snapped the belt in place.

“But, we have to go to get the good candy! And that’s on the other side of town!” Tarble whined as he bounced on his feet.

“We’re going to drive there and it takes ten minutes,” Vegeta sighed in agitation as he stood from his kneeling position and immediately Tarble hopped on the sofa to jump on it.

“But my friends are going early!” He complained.

“Boy! Get off the damn sofa! You’re not a monkey!” Their father, Vegeta Sr. barked from his spot at his reclining chair, dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt, and red tie with a beige trench coat to tie his costume all together.

“You’re right daddy! I’m Robin! The boy wonder!” Tarble announced as he jumped off the sofa to land in a dramatic pose, his chest puffed out with his hands on his hips.

“Hn, and you couldn’t be Nightwing?” His father asked as he sucked on a candy cigarette.

“No, daddy! Nightwing isn’t cool!” Tarble pouted.

Their father chuckled, “Fine boy.” He turned to Vegeta, “And  _ you _ , make sure to watch over your brother.”

Vegeta had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, “No shit.”

“Watch your mouth, boy!” Vegeta Sr. snarled.

“Whatever… And isn’t Constantine supposed to be blonde?” Vegeta said as he crossed his arms at father.

Vegeta Sr. ripped out his sugary treat from his mouth, “You got something to say to me, boy?”

“Knock it off, Vegeta,” Their mother, Salada, said as she came into the room. She was dressed in very short black shorts with black fishnet tights, a white tuxedo shirt, and a black feminine tuxedo jacket with tails. Her dark hair was flowing loose down her back with a black top hat on top and in her hand she had a magician’s wand.

“Whoa mommy! You look so cool!” Tarble said as he ran up to her with a large grin in awe.

“Yeah? I’m not too old to be Zatanna?” She asked as bent down to fix yellow cape.

“No! You’re awesome!” Tarble yelled at the top of her lungs.

“I definitely don’t have complaints, woman,” Vegeta Sr. said from his chair as he eyed his wife with open lust that had Vegeta gagging.

“Stop it, Vegeta! Not in front of the children,” she reprimanded as she giggled like a school girl.

Vegeta wanted to jump into a bit of lava instead of watching the disgusting display before him. “Gross,” he muttered, but his mother must’ve heard him as her attention snapped over to him.

She smiled wide, “And aren’t you handsome!” She raced over to him to cup his face in her hands, “You’re such a good big brother, dressing up with Tarble.”

“If I had to do it, I wanted to be someone that no one would recognize me,” Vegeta murmured as he looked away from his mother bashfully.

“Vegeta is so badass!” Vegeta didn’t know how such a loud noise could come from such a small body.

“Boy! Language!” Vegeta Sr. piped up.

“I knew you would make an awesome Batman!” Tarble said as he ran over to hug his brother around his legs.

Vegeta patted his head, “Thanks kid, now let’s go.”

“Yay!” Tarble shouted exuberantly and ran over to the dining room table to grab his trick-or-treat bucket.

“Now, you two be careful! Especially you Vegeta, watch out for the femme fatales,” his mother winked.

Vegeta scoffed, “Mom, really?”

“You never know, my baby is a catch! Any girl would want to take you away from me,” she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

He groaned, “Whatever, mom.”

“Don’t talk to you mother that way, brat!” Vegeta Sr. gruffed.

“Shut it, Vegeta! Let my baby be an angsty teen! You know he only has one more year before he goes to college,” Salada cooed as she hugged her son and rubbed her cheek against his.

“Mom, stop,” Vegeta cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

“Vegeta! Let’s go!” Tarble raced back to Vegeta and grabbed his hand, and for once he was glad for his brother’s interference. He let his brother drag him out the door as his mother called after them to be safe once more. Vegeta made sure his brother was buckled up in his slightly beat up car that he had been able to buy with the money he made from his part-time job, and carefully drove with awareness of his precious cargo as he headed to the more ritzy area of town. He managed to find a good parking spot where he was sure that he wouldn’t get towed and stepped out of his car to get his brother. The sun was just setting and already there were children walking down the sidewalks and knocking on houses with their parents or older siblings watching over them. Tarble took hold of Vegeta’s hand the moment he got out of the car and began to pull him in the direction of the houses. He was a bundle of excitement, “Come on, Vegeta!

Vegeta let his brother lead him to the first house and Tarble immediately released his hand when they reached it, bounding up to the front door to knock on it. When the door swung open, Tarble was practically shouting at the top of his lungs, “Trick-or-Treat!”

A little old woman dressed as a witch open the door, “Oh my! How cute you are!” She reached into her cauldron that she was holding in her hand to take a handful of the best candy in the industry and dropped it into Tarble’s bucket. She looked up to see Vegeta, “Oh wow! Batman is here too! Would you like some candy too, sweetie?”

Vegeta blinked at her offer, “I’m okay.”

“Oh, I’m sure even Batman likes candy,” she smiled sweetly.

“Then maybe one,” Vegeta said and walked over to take the candy she held out to him.

“It’s so sweet to see nice older siblings dress up with their younger ones,” she said happily.

Vegeta nodded, “Thanks.”

“Thank you!” Tarble yelled and took hold of his brother’s hand again to lead him to the next house as Vegeta ate the candy bar in his hand.

“Vegeta! You’re supposed to wait!” Tarble complained.

Vegeta shrugged, “I don’t have a bag to put it in.”

“Well, you can use mine!” Tarble beamed at his brother.

“Thanks, kid,” Vegeta replied with a slight smile before his brother released him once more to go to the next door. 

Vegeta patiently waited for his brother to go to each door to get candy, and they eventually had to make a stop at his car to dump out Tarble’s collection to free his bucket before heading down another block they had yet to visit. Two hours in, they found themselves at one of the grandest houses they had ever seen. Music could be heard from the opened gates as children raced down the sidewalk leading to the large doors of what had to be a mansion. “Whoa!” Tarble said in marvel as he stared up at the house decorated with cobwebs and a large graveyard in the front yard with scary statues.

“Let’s go, kiddo, they must have the best candy here,” Vegeta said as it was his turn to drag Tarble toward the house. When they reached the door, Vegeta had to put his brother in front of him and knock on the door for him.

The door opened and Vegeta’s eyes grew large. A woman in black tight catsuit with a sewn in corset and silver stitches dissecting the black fabric and a matching mask that covered her hair with cat ears stood before them. “Catwoman!” Tarble screamed in surprise.

The woman’s red lips turned into a playful, seductive smile, “Why if it isn’t the boy wonder. Have you come to arrest me?”

Tarble laughed in delight, “Did you steal something again?”

“Hmm…” She purred as she bent down to his height. “I did take this stash of candy, but I would be happy to give you a share, if you don’t rat on me to Batman,” she winked.

“But Batman is right here!” Tarble said as he looked up to Vegeta.

The woman glanced up at Vegeta and blinked before standing up, “Why, he sure is.” Her large blue eyes narrowed on him, “Hello… Batman.”

Vegeta looked at her carefully, she looked familiar, “Catwoman.”

“Isn’t this cool, Vegeta! We met Catwoman!” Tarble exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

The woman’s eyes grew large with surprise, “Vegeta?”

He frowned, “Do I know you?”

The woman reached back to pull off her mask and sky-blue tresses spilled out, making Vegeta gasp softly, “Bulma?”

She smiled at him sweetly, “Hi, Badman.”

Bulma Briefs was the prettiest, smartest, and most popular girl in school. She was also in a lot of the same AP classes with him, as well as the debate club. They met at West City Preparatory School, one of the most prestigious high schools and, although he was a scholarship student, Bulma had befriended him from day one. At first he hadn’t wanted anything to do with her due to her cheerful nature and the way attention seemed to be drawn to her as he wanted to stay way out of the spotlight; however, she eventually broke down his walls over the years and they developed a close relationship that at times he swore that she was flirting with him. But he knew that wasn’t possible. Why would Bulma Briefs be interested in him? He was nothing but a scholarship student, from the poor side of town, with dreams of becoming a lawyer, that also had a huge crush on her like a lot of the guys and some girls at school did.

He snapped out of his thoughts and frowned at the nickname she had given to him after one of their famous, heated debates with West City Public High School that ended in a fist fight. The boyfriend of their debate leader, Chi Chi, thought that Vegeta and Bulma were insulting his girlfriend, especially after she broke into tears after losing to them. The clown had thrown the first punch, and it all went downhill from there. They had been evenly matched as Kakarot, as he was called, had some karate training and Vegeta was in kickboxing. By the end of the night they had both been suspended from their respective schools, and Bulma had been so impressed that she dubbed him Badman. Later they had learned that Chi Chi had been overtly emotional due to the fact that Kakarot had knocked her up. After that incident, Bulma and Vegeta hadn’t heard what happened to them, but he was happy he would never have to see that moron ever again.

“You know my brother?” Tarble piped up from below.

Bulma smiled at him and winked, “Your brother and I have a  _ special _ friendship.”

“Whoa! Cool!” Tarble said, of course missing Bulma’s insinuation that colored Vegeta’s cheeks slightly pink.

“Woman, don’t feed my brother strange ideas,” Vegeta growled softly.

Bulma pouted and walked over to him to put her arms around his neck, her ridiculous high heels making her a few inches taller than him. “Aww, why are you so cruel to me?” She purred as she pressed herself into him.

Vegeta’s face was now beet red, “Knock it off, Bulma.”

She laughed as she released him and looked down at Tarble, “So then if I know Batman, then Robin’s secret identity must be… Tarble!”

Tarble gasped, “You know my name?”

“Of course! Vegeta told me all about you, but he didn’t say how adorable you are! How old are you?” Bulma said as she took them both by the hand to pull them in.

“I’m five!” Tarble announced with pride.

“And all grown up!” Bulma smiled. She turned to Vegeta, “So you guys are out trick-or-treating?”

“My brother is, I’m just watching out for criminals,” Vegeta replied with a slight smirk.

Bulma snorted, “Dork.” There was a knock on the door, “Give me a sec.”

Bulma twisted her hair up to get her mask on before she went to answer the door and give candy to the children that shouted trick-or-treat. When she finished she gave Vegeta a once over, “You look good in that.”

“Thanks,” he replied with a shrug.

“What do you think of my Catwoman costume?” Bulma said as she gave a little twirl in front of him and he instantly zeroed in on the way the fabric clung to her generous and perky curves.

Vegeta cleared his throat, “It’s… fine.”

She smiled at him wickedly, “Thanks.”

A side door opened and a woman in tight green suit with a long, red wig and gold crown on top walked out, “Bulma, I’ll take over. You can go to the party if you want.”

“Actually, I think I might go trick-or-treating with my friend Vegeta, if that’s cool Tights?” Bulma said as she glanced at Vegeta, who shrugged without care, but now his heart was pounding in excitement to be spending time with her.

“You’re Mera!” Tarble shouted suddenly and the woman, Tights smiled at him.

“And you’re Robin! Are you keeping the streets safe with Batman?” She asked as she went to the bowl by the door to stick both of her hands inside to grab a large amount of candy and carefully slid it into Tarble’s candy bucket.

“Yeah! We’re making sure Joker doesn’t cause trouble,” Tarble smiled.

“I feel so safe now!” Tights patted Tarble’s head.

“Hey babe, want me to keep you company?” A voice said from the door that Tights came from, and they turned to see a man with a massive build and long black hair standing there.

“Aquaman!” Tarble ran over to him.

“Hey little dude!” The man in an orange and green tight bodysuit grinned at the small boy and lifted him up into his arms, tossing Tarble up into the air before catching him. “Whoa, you’re Robin! So cool!”

Tarble giggled, “You’re cool too!”

“Vegeta, that’s Tights’ boyfriend, Raditz,” Bulma introduced them.

The large man’s smile was big, “Hey Bats!”

Vegeta nodded, “Hey.”

“You look good as Batman, Vegeta,” Tights said as she glanced at him, “That brooding nature of yours is perfect for it.”

“I think you mean grumpy, sis,” Bulma laughed goodnaturedly.

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed softly.

“Well, let’s get going. We don’t want to miss out on the candy!” Bulma said as she took Tarble from Raditz.

“Yay! More candy!” Tarble pumped his fist as Bulma walked over to the door.

“Be careful, Bulma,” Tights said as she opened the door for them.

“I have Batman with me, I’ll be fine,” she grinned at Vegeta, who shook his head as they walked out the door.

“Have fun, guys!” Raditz said as he put an arm round Tights’ waist.

Bulma put Tarble down before they started walking out toward the gate and he took her hand to hold. “Bulma, do you know the best places to get candy?” He asked her with his large brown eyes.

“Oh yeah, with me by your side, you’re going to get the best stash,” she smiled at him as they made their way to the next house. As Vegeta and Bulma watch Tarble trick-or-treating, an awkward silence fell between them before Bulma finally turned to him to speak. “By the way, Raditz is Kakarot’s brother.”

Vegeta turned to her in surprise, “What?”

“Yeah, I was surprised too, they’re completely different. And he told me that Kakarot and Chi Chi are going to get married after graduation. She had the baby and named him Gohan,” she explained.

“Hn, who knew the moron had it in him,” Vegeta replied as they walked with Tarble skipping in front of them.

Bulma laughed, “Well, he’s trying to be responsible. His parents were not happy that they were going to be grandparents so soon, but apparently Kakarot is excited about it all.”

“He would be, wouldn’t he,” he snorted. He tilted his head at her, “And how did your sister meet Raditz?”

“In a creative writing class in college. They’ve been dating for a few months now, and he wants to get married already,” she laughed.

“The men in that family move fast,” he replied with a shake of his head.

She giggled, “So do Briefs women apparently, because she said yes.”

“What!” Vegeta exclaimed.

“Yeah, crazy, right?” She smiled.

The awkward silence returned for a moment but this time Vegeta decide to break it, “Are you still applying to West City University?”

“Yeah, and you?” She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

“Yeah, I’m also applying for scholarships,” he said without shame.

“Do you want to join the debate club with me when we get there?” She asked him, almost shyly.

Vegeta studied her as she seemed to refuse to look at him, “I was planning to anyways.”

She glanced at him with a small smile, “I’m glad we’ll be there together.”

Vegeta was glad he was wearing a mask, because he could feel the tips of his ears grow warm, “Me too.”

They continued to talk about school and classes as they watched over Tarble until the night drew dark, and soon the small boy grew tired. Vegeta had to pick him up as he started to drag his feet and he soon fell asleep on Vegeta’s chest while they walked over to his car. Bulma smiled as she watched Vegeta buckle Tarble into the backseat and she handed Vegeta his candy that she had held for him. Vegeta gently shut the door before he turned to Bulma, “I had fun.”

“Yeah me too,” she smiled softly.

Neither one of them made a move as they stared at each other and Bulma bit her lip before she seemed to come to a decision. She stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips into his. Vegeta fell back against his car in surprise and she pulled back to look at him with her large blue eyes that seemed to be searching for something, but when he didn’t respond, she took a step back. Vegeta rushed forward to put his arms around her and crashed his lips against hers, she gasped softly as he rubbed his lips against hers to learn their shape. Her pouty lips were softer than he could ever imagine, and imagined he had, many times and he enjoyed the way her curves fit his hands as he pulled her into his hard body. He kneaded her lips until he parted them and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, moaning with her as he tasted her sweet flavor for the first time. His hand found its way to her neck and he held her as he twirled his tongue with hers in an unpracticed way, but she was just as clumsy as him as she stroked his tongue hungrily. One of her legs hooked around his hip as one of her hands found his muscular bottom and she squeezed him hard, making him grunt with surprise and delight. His costume was starting to feel tight where his cock was and he began to rub himself against her. She moaned as she also rocked against him with great fever, and she ripped her lips away to rest her forehead against his as they continued to dry hump one another.

“Vegeta…” She panted, wanting to be closer to him.

“Fuck, Bulma,” he said with heavy breaths.

“Hey, Batman! Get a room!” Someone yelled at them as they cat called.

Bulma and Vegeta immediately broke away from each other with red faces and she took his hand as she looked at him shyly, “I wanted to do that for a long time.”

Vegeta’s eyes were large with surprise, “Me too.”

“Are we going to make this official?” She whispered softly, her sudden unsure attitude surprised him.

“I want to,” he said as he pulled her into his arms once more.

She smiled at him sweetly, “Good, because I would annoy you until you said yes.”

Vegeta smirked playfully, “Like you don’t already?”

She slapped his chest, “Jerk.”

He chuckled, “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.” He moved to open the door for her and she kissed his cheek before getting into the car; he smiled as he walked over to the driver’s side. They sat in comfortable silence until they drove to her house and when he pulled up to the curve, he jumped out to help her out of the car. She was smiling when she took his hand and she kissed him once more on the mouth, her lips lingering a moment before she pulled away. He grinned, “Do I need to ask you to marry me too?”

She laughed, “And what if I said yes?”

“Then we’ll have to elope,” he smirked.

Bulma chuckled, “Let’s wait until we have our first child.”

Vegeta barked out a laugh, “Deal.” They stared at one another for a moment before he kissed her, wanting to have her taste on his lips after they parted. He pulled away and smiled, “I’ll see you in school tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Vegeta,” she said as she reluctantly moved away to go to her house. Vegeta watched her until she reached the door, and she turned around to blow him a kiss before going inside. Vegeta was grinning the whole way back home, excited for the next day to appear so he could see Bulma again. Perhaps his mother was a real magician and cast a love spell over him and Bulma, but he knew Halloween would always be memorable to him.

  
  
  


“Daddy!” Vegeta woke with a start from reliving an old memory when a small but heavy body landed on his stomach.

“Shit!” Vegeta coughed as he took hold of his child.

“Daddy! You used a bad word!” Bulla giggled in mirth.

Vegeta looked down at his four-year-old daughter, the spitting image of her mother as she smiled widely at him. “Bulla, you need to be more careful, you have to be gentle with your mother right now,” he told her gently as they both looked over at Bulma, who had groaned and turned in her sleep to rest her cheek on his shoulder.

Bulla pouted, “Why do you have to have another baby?”

Vegeta tried not to laugh at his daughter’s jealous tone, but he couldn’t help it, “We’re competing with your Uncle Raditz and Aunt Tights. They already have four children, and your mother and I are running behind.”

“I thought you said Uncle Raditz is crazy,” Bulla said as she straddled her father’s chest as she crossed her arms, a pose he knew all too well.

“He is crazy, but he has one good idea to have a lot of children,” Vegeta said as he pushed a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

“I think it’s stupid,” she scowled.

“Bulla, you’ll always be my princess, you know that right?” He asked her as he brought her down for a hug.

“But what if it’s another girl?” He could hear the sob in her voice.

“Then you’ll have to teach her everything you know about being a proper princess,” he told her quietly as he soothed her back with gentle rubs from his large hands.

She peeked up at him curiously, “I can teach her things?”

He smiled softly, “Of course, that’s what big brothers and sisters do. Didn’t Trunks teach you things?”

Bulla tilted her head in thought and her eyes perked up, “He taught me how to tie my shoes!”

“See? And you will get to do the same thing,” he said as he kissed her forehead with a small widow’s peak, probably the only physical feature she received from him.

Bulla seemed to think it over before she nodded and smiled, “I want to be the best big sister ever!”

Vegeta chuckled, “I know you will.”

Bulla suddenly sat up again, “Daddy! Can Trunks and Goten and me go trick-or-treating alone?”

Vegeta frowned slightly. His daughter had developed her first crush… on Kakarot’s eight-year-old son, Goten, who was almost an exact copy of the clown, though he seemed to have more sense than his father. Vegeta blew out a breath, “Fine, but Trunks has to call us every thirty minutes, or you all will never know another Halloween again.”

“Yay! Thank you daddy!” Bulla shouted and kissed his cheek before jumping off him and ran out of the room, slamming the door closed. “Trunks!” She could be heard shouting at the top of her lungs.

“It seems you've convinced her, for now,” Bulma said from beside him, and he turned to see that she was wide awake with her eyes twinkling mischievously.

“We’ll have to make sure to give her enough attention when the baby is born,” Vegeta said as he turned on his side and placed his hand on the small bump of her stomach, where their new member of the family grew.

Bulma moved to kiss him and spoke against his lips, “Speaking of attention, your wife needs some right now.”

Vegeta chuckled as she aggressively pushed him on his back and straddled his waist in an instant, “Woman, you’re always so frisky in the morning, I forgot you get this way when you’re pregnant.”

“Believe me, I prefer this  _ way  _ more than morning sickness,” she said as she whipped off her silk nightgown over her head, baring her nude body to him and his hands suddenly found their way to her rounded, wide hips that made his mouth water.

His hands glided up her body and he oh so gently cupped her sensitive breasts and she moaned loudly as he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, rocking on his already hard member through his shorts. Vegeta groaned, “Bulma…”

Her hands pulled down the waistband of his shorts, freeing his hard as steel sex and she took him into her hand, pumping him a few times before leading the tip to her dripping wet entrance. Vegeta was panting as he felt her feminine moisture trickle down his shaft to his balls and they both moaned when she finally slipped him inside her sleek core until he filled her to the hilt. Bulma rested her hands on his muscular abs as she began to ride him, bouncing on his cock in delight as she threw her head back as he enjoyed the sight of her using him for her own pleasure. Her vaginal muscles were beginning to tighten on him already, and he knew she was close, so he took hold of her hips once more and steadied his feet on the bed to deliver a powerful thrust. She cried out and Vegeta was mesmerized by flushed face and the way her heavy breasts jiggled, but he needed more and he pumped into her harder and faster. The sounds of moans and wet slapping flesh filled the room, Bulma gripped his arms to hold him in some way, “Vegeta, fuck me!”

“What do you think I’m doing, woman?” He managed to choke out as he reached down to furiously rub her clit in tight circles.

She gave a silent cry, her face contorted into pleasure as he felt her vaginal muscles clenched him like a vice and her delicious nectar drenched his cock and the sheets. “Oh, fuck!” He snarled as he felt his balls seize up and his semen suddenly blasted out of his tip, filling the entrance of her womb to the brim. He slammed her down on his one last time, as the last of seed was milked by her hot sex and she fell against him, her body slick with sweat felt heavenly against his. He put his arms around her as their bodies began to cool off and he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms.

He felt her kiss his chin, “Happy anniversary, Badman.”

He opened his eyes to smile at her, “Happy anniversary, woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this story! I had fun writing it!
> 
> Thank you Rogue_1102 and MahgonydoodlesLet for beta'ing my fic! You guys are awesome! And please check out their fics and the other authors who participated in Halloweenie! 
> 
> BTW I love Michelle Pfeiffer in Batman Returns so I had to Bulma in her catwoman suit! Love it so much! And I think it's perfect for Bulma! Well enough of her my rambling! Let me know what you thought! 😘💋
> 
> Happy Halloween! 👻


End file.
